1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a removable module in a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers and servers, include a plurality of removable modules, such as data storage modules and power supply modules, mounted in chassis of the electronic devices. The traditional structure of the chassis cannot satisfy the requirement to assemble or disassemble the removable module rapidly.